Self-lubricating bearings are known in the art. Such bearings generally do not require the supply of additional lubricant during operation. However, a difficulty often occurs when these bearings are used in conjunction with a centrifuge rotor. In those cases, it is often required that the bearings be charged continuously or intermittently with lubricant in the form of oil or some other liquid. Sometimes, where the rotor is used to clean gas, liquid suspended in the gas may be used for the lubrication. In other cases, lubricant from a lubricant source may have to be supplied.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a centrifugal gas cleaning apparatus that facilitates adequate lubrication of the bearings support the centrifuge rotor.